A Terrible Beauty
by RONIinthebreakdown
Summary: Ginny is in trouble somehow everything has gone wrong. Will she be able to return to the love of her life?XHIATUSX
1. Chapter 1

**A Terrible Beauty**

by: Saphire princess11

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (sob) why do you make me say it?(sob)

A/N my first fan fic ever hope you like!!

Chapter one: **_what??_**

It was just a normal day the summer before 7th year. Harry and Ginny were snogging as usual when all of a sudden the sky darkened and they broke apart rather quickly.

Out of nowhere several death eaters came and grabbed Ginny from behind. She kicked, screamed, and bit while Harry shouted out every curse he could think of "Crucio! imperio! septemsemtra!

He even wanted to do the "Avada Kadavera" but… what if one hit Ginny? She was already in enough trouble and danger with the death eaters holding her there in their cold hard dirty cruel evil hands.

Nothing was working because they had very strong magical barriers around themselves or so he guessed from the blue glow around them.

Then all of a sudden they disappeared the sky cleared and the birds chirped happily.

Then Harry found himself alone with no one but the birds and rabbits. Then he started crying and searching for the lost love of his life Ginny Weasly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Where am I??!**

**A/N: The bold is me talking ok!?**

**on with the story!!**

Ginny's P.O.V:

It was a fine crisp summer day when all of a sudden…

Death Eaters apperated and grabbed me then drugged me with some muggle pills.

Now it is dark dank cold and I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM!!!Then strange hissing

noises and evil red eyes appeared out of nowhere. Then a voice so slimy and evil it could

only belong to the dark lord himself said: well hello miss. Weasly I've been expecting

you. I gasped when he spoke out of fear and anger how dare he say my name like we

were friends!! And WHAT did he possibly want with me anyhow!?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dark Lords POV:

I for one was very pleased to here that Ginny Weasly Harry Potters girlfriend was here

in the main part let alone any part of my humble sanctuary of darkness I am very pleased

today.

**A/N: what did you think?? please review _review review _ sorry they are **

**short!! oh ya I forgot that things are going to get very interesting in the **

**next few chapters !!!! YAY!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, Well, Well… **

**Author: Saphire princess11 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any things you recognize I own only the plot.**

**A/N: sorry this and the2nd chapter took so long hope you like!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Dark lords P.O.V.

After hearing her gasp I decided to change into my what do they call it oh yes teenage body to trick no sort of help push her into the dark side so we could get Harry also.

This will be a very interesting day.

xzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginnys P.O.V.

Soon out of the darkness came a boy. Wait what?! a boy??!! He seemed to be ether my or Harry's age and was tall and seemed from what from as far as I could see handsome.

Not aware of what I was doing I heard myself asking "Wh who are y y you?" Then he answered "Tom" "tom riddle" How is that who I think it is? Is it it is the Tom Riddle the young version of Voldemort ???

Well I thought what will happen next???

**A/N: ok if there are any spelling errors sorry I have no one to check please please RR!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome To The Darkness**

**Chap #: 4**

**Author: Saphire princess11**

**A/N: Sorry everything is like a inch long I have been busy lately so don't have much time sorry again!! bye!!!**

Ginny's P.O.V.

Tom came up and said, "I've brought you your breakfast" That's when Ginny noticed he was holding a tray in his hands with porridge orange juice instead of what prisoners are supposed to get of bread & water.

"Why are you being so kind to me tom?" I asked looking at him quizzically and once again fighting off the urge to goggle at him thinking I love Harry only Harry!!!! for the billionth time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hours & hours of searching by Harry & the rest of the Weaslys who were not captured by Death Eaters. So that meant Bill Charley Gred Forge Ron Mrs. & Mr. Weasly and even Percy.

The next day they would tell the ministry for a worldwide search little did they know the hideout was in a different time the year before Harry's birth.

As he went to bed & had a vision of Ginny she looked good in a short dress but she was killing Harry and laughing about it.

After that he avoided short dresses like they were the most contagious plague in all of England and was jumpy around sharp objects.

**thank you for reading now review even bad reviews are good they help people ** **fix things** **so review peoples!!!!!! Oh and I doubt she is reading but in case thank u so sooooooo much for showing me this site u rox !!!!!!!!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Title: A Terrible Beauty

Author: Saphire princess11 

Ginny was getting bored and lonely very fast. Not that she was ever truly alone what between guards the people who brought food and tom she was never alone but she felt like it.

Tom came in and told her that if she did not give up Harry's weakness then she would most likely die soon. He had stopped playing nice two weeks ago.

**Once again she told him "you wouldn't dare kill me! Harry and I are connected he would know if I died and where." And once again he replied, "If your connection was that strong he would be here"**

**It had become a sort of routine with them. He would come say something nasty and she would retaliate and it would go one until he got to sick of her and left.**

**Just then the lunch person came and gave her her food said something to tom and they both left not another word spoken.**

**_Finally _she thought _what makes him so bossy just because Dumbledore died he thinks he is the best wizard left he under estimates Harry much to much._**

Little did she know that Harry almost totally forgot he was a wizard with her missing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Harry sobbed _why can't I find her _ He had searched all over the world even America but could not find her. Just then Mrs. Weasly came and said "Maybe they are in a different time" She was always a good thinker at difficult times unlike Harry. **

**He said "that's a good idea though it would have to be at a VERY important time in my life. Maybe even the MOST important." **

"**How about your birth? that is the most crucial part of your life" **

"**Yes that will be it my birth now we just need to orzinize the trip and get the best aruors even a couple of bad ones. Then if that's not it the year before first then the year after." **

**So they told the ministry of magic and in exactly one month were scheduled to go so that they could choose the best aruors and find where Voldemort hid in those three years so that they could possibly find him quickly.**

**A/n/ OK look out of the 190 hits this story has had no one has RRd so tell me what you like or not so I can get better so thanks . **


	6. Chapter 6

IMPORTANT!!

for those of you who don't hit my profile regularly this story will be deleted not abandoned in a few days for all those who object send a comment and maybe I wont thank you for checking


	7. Chapter 7

AN ok sooooo it has been a long time since i have even been on this friggin site but it is not abandoned i have just not have had enough hours in the day to write any thing oh and i have updated my profile so check it out you will find new bands ect ect... oh and for the new youtube things i put them on cuse i think the one guy Jake is so so cute so for all you ladies in the U.K. look up Jake Walmsley or something like that ok so i got to go for now but soon i will write a new chapter but first off to re read my storie to remember it sorry to hold you up but i have a lot to say and am tired its like been a long day time for a nap now bye!!!!!


End file.
